


It Seemed Like Time Stopped

by genuinelyTerrifying



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheesy, Embarassed Widowmaker, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Soulmate AU, unrealistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genuinelyTerrifying/pseuds/genuinelyTerrifying
Summary: Tracer and Widowmaker find out that they are soulmates when fighting in a building room.  Tracer calls Mccree to tell him about it.  He is happy about Tracer finding her soulmate, and Tracer is not as excited.





	It Seemed Like Time Stopped

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a school assignment, and the requirements were to be around 1000 words. It's just a one shot fanfic that I wrote in an hour or two.

It seemed like time stopped when Lena’s fist smashed into Widowmaker’s jaw. Color bloomed into both girl’s eyes, startling them greatly. They both scrambled away from each other, before meeting each other’s surprised eyes.

For years, Widowmaker’s life had been without colour. It was just an unlucky pick for a soulmate bond. Everyone in the world had some sort of connection to their soulmate: Whether it was a red string that connected to each of the people, feeling pain when your soulmate was hurt, or in Widowmaker’s case, being unable to see colour until you made skin to skin contact with your soulmate.

Widowmaker cast a sharp glare at Lena, making Lena tense a bit. “O-Okay, I expected this as much as you did-” Widowmaker leaped up, pinning Lena to the wall and scoping her gun in to shoot her head. Lena let out a small whimper, realizing that her fate was now completely in Widowmaker’s hands. She struggled, but Widowmaker was much too experienced with combat.

They stayed in this position until Widowmaker let out a sigh, releasing the pressure that was holding Lena down. Despite now being free, Lena stayed sitting on the floor. Widowmaker kicked a window, about to flee the scene before anything awkward could happen.

“Care for lunch?” Lena suggested, a nervous smile on her face. Widowmaker sent her another glare, before gracefully jumping out the window.

Lena bit her lip nervously, hands fumbling to call her friend, Jesse. “Jesse?” Lena quietly said into the phone. “Oh, howdy Lena, what’s up?” Jesse spoke into the phone, “Do you need me to tell Angela to send in support for your mission?” “N-Not quite,” Lena said, still sitting in the same space that Widowmaker had kicked her into. She was much too scared, surprised, and nervous to even think of standing up. Her legs felt like jello.

Jesse noticed the tremble in Lena’s voice, and said in a more concerned voice, “Hey, c’mon, what’s up?” “I,” Lena said, not quite sure how to tell Jesse that the infamous Widowmaker was her soulmate. “You were right,” Lena started off, trusting Jesse to get her point. “Widowmaker is purple,” she finished off, and was greeted with absolute silence.

“You found your soulmate,” Jesse breathlessly said, as a statement. “Holy crap this is huge! Who is it?” Lena bit her lip, becoming restless from sitting for too long. “Can we get ice cream? I-I think I may need some,” Lena said, trying to avoid the question. “Yeah, yeah, if you tell me who it is,” Jesse teased, curiosity growing. “Fine, but you can’t tell anyone,” Lena stated embarassingly, and Jesse agreed.

“My soulmate is,” Lena took a deep breath before saying the next word. “Widowmaker. Widowmaker is my soulmate.” Again, a silence before Jesse started talking into the phone again. Although, his reaction was a little different than Lena expected it to be. “Oh my gosh,” Jesse said, in a cheerful voice, “This is amazing! How’d she respond?” Lena yelled into the phone, “What do you mean, ‘This is amazing!’? This is not amazing! In case you forgot, Jesse, Widowmaker is a world class assassin, I’m going to die because of this!” “Alright, calm down,” Jesse said, in a soothing voice. You’re at King’s Row, correct?” Lena simply said a small “yeah”, realizing that she was probably going to die from this whole stupid soulmate business.

Jesse and Lena ordered their ice cream from an ice cream parlour nearby, sitting at a table outside. Lena mindlessly licked her ice cream, spacing out. “Hey, Lena” Jesse said, snapping Lena back to reality. “How’d Widowmaker react when y’all found out you were soulmates?” Lena shrugged, taking another lick of her ice cream before speaking. “She pinned me to a wall with her foot and nearly shot me with her gun,” Lena said sadly, sighing. 

Lena looked up at Jesse, and asked, “Why do you think that Widowmaker being my soulmate is a good thing?” Jesse shrugged with a grin. “Believe me,” he said, putting a hand on Lena’s shoulder, “if the universe decided that Widowmaker deserves you, she can’t be as bad as we think she is.”

The next time Winston, another good friend of Lena’s, reported sightings of Widowmaker near the Big Ben, Lena was the first- and only- to shoot up her hand. Winston’s voice haltered for a bit, surprised that anyone would be so eager to take on the emotionless sniper. “Lena,” Winston started, looking at Lena’s excited eyes, “Be careful, okay?”

Lena zipped to London, noticing that it was snowing. Lena found herself wondering whether this weather was warm or cold to Widowmaker, considering that her body temperature was under the normal. Lena scanned the crowds, noticing that everyone seemed to be completely calm. If no one was panicking, who had sent in the reported sighting of Widowmaker? Perhaps someone had sent in a prank call.

Lena sighed, getting ready to leave, before she spotted a long, midnight blue ponytail. It’s owner was wearing a light jacket, and a scarf around their neck and jaw. On the back of their jacket was an elegantly printed spider. Lena grinned, blinking over to the girl, whom Lena had recognized immediately.

“Oi, love!” Lena shouted out, before sprinting up to Widowmaker. Widowmaker turned to Lena quickly, much like someone would do when flinching. “I knew you’d come,” Widow said quietly, words muffled by the scarf wrapped around her mouth. Lena scanned Widowmaker’s body and accessories, and to her surprise, Widowmaker was not armed with her usual sniper rifle.

A confused look took place on Lena’s face, before Widowmaker said, “I... I called in the warning, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get dinner.” Her voice sounded embarrassed and scared, something that Lena would have never expected to hear from the cold-hearted, emotionless assassin. Lena didn’t say anything for a bit, processing what she had just heard. When she finally did process it, her face erupted into a furious blush.

Everything about the way that Widowmaker had just asked her out, from calling in a fake warning to the soft and embarrassed voice, made Lena practically fall in love with the apparently-not-so-emotionless assassin. “I- I’d love to go out to get dinner with you,” Lena stammered, not used to talking with Widowmaker in a way that wasn’t yelling during a battle.

After dinner, Widowmaker offered to walk Lena back to where many of the Overwatch members were staying- or as close as she could get without being spotted. They said their farewells, Lena surprising Widowmaker by bending down and placing a light kiss on the back of Widowmaker’s hand.

“Lena,” Winston said, catching the elated Lena’s attention. “Hmm?” She responded, a sing song tone of voice. She met eyes with Jesse, whispering “I’ll tell you about it later” in his direction. “How did it go, did you find Widowmaker?” Winston continued, Lena giving a light nod. “Chased her right out,” Lena lied, too happy to care. Winston nodded, going back to his work.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Their Favourite Colours Were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334778) by [nival_kenival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nival_kenival/pseuds/nival_kenival), [NotAWerewolf42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAWerewolf42/pseuds/NotAWerewolf42)




End file.
